


We'll Make Mistakes the Way We Always Do

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over? How can we be over when there was never anything between us in the first place"<br/>Or the one where Mickey uses his words instead of his fists. But hey, sometimes words hurt more. (spoilers for 3.09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make Mistakes the Way We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble based off 3.09 because I need to pretend Mickey did what he did for a good reason. Title from the song Priceless by Mayday Parade

So here they were. Ian yelling at Mickey, and Mickey ignoring him like he had been for the past few weeks. *Couldn't Gallagher take a hint?* Mickey thinks as he takes a swig of beer. But no. Apparently he couldn't. Ian smashes a bottle against the cement floor and Mickey can't help but let out a shocked "What the fuck Gallagher!?"

Realizing his mistake, Mickey stands and walks out, but of course Ian follows. "So that's it? We're over? Your dad beats the shit out of us and uh, you're just gonna get married, no conversation, nothing?" and how can he sound so fucking nonchalant? Mickey has been _dying _these past few weeks, trying to figure out what to do, and Ian can just throw it all on the table.__

__*Don't do it, don't say anything* Mickey internally tells himself, but he's never been good at listening, or he'd never have hooked up with Ian in the first place. "Over? How can we be over when there was never anything between us in the first place" *God, Gallagher, please just leave*_ _

__Ian's face crumbles and it's like a punch in the gut to Mickey. He hates doing this. He hates hurting him. But it's the only way his dad will ever leave them alone. Ian needs to hate Mickey with every fiber of his being. Ian needs to get Mickey out of his mind, forever._ _

__Ian's face changes again, back to blank "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm just a warm mouth right?" And shit, Mickey would never forgive himself for saying that, but it was good right? Ian needed that anger, he needed it to get over him._ _

__Mickey tries to smirk but he's pretty positive it comes out as more of a pained grimace. "Yep. What, you think you actually meant shit to me?" Every word feels like he's stabbing a knife into his own heart. And now to twist it in "You were just a hobby to pass the time until I found someone I actually like."_ _

__Mickey doesn't care how this turns out for him. At this point he _wants _his dad to kill him. It's the least he deserves. But he knows this is the only way.___ _

____It's the only way to guarantee that Ian gets out of this shithole and actually makes something of his life. Without Terry killing him first or Mickey being selfish and asking him to stay. Because Mickey knows Ian would, in the blink of an eye._ _ _ _

____It's the only way to protect Ian from this town, the Milkoviches, and even Mickey himself._ _ _ _

____Ian looks broken. He can't even speak. One final hit an Mickey will leave, he just wants to make sure the job is done "Whatever," he scoffs, as if the broken boy in front of him never meant anything "I'm outta here."_ _ _ _

____*Don't look back. Don't take anything back. For once in your life stop being a selfish prick and let him go.* And fuck, Mickey's pretty sure nothing will hurt as bad as turning his back on Ian does._ _ _ _


End file.
